Robsten Rob's POV
by Insanely Clear
Summary: Trying to make it as real as possible. Hope you like it. Some people suggest that I start from the present instead of back then, well though those are really good ideas, I have always wanted to know what it was like from the beginning. So enjoy. ON HIATUS.


I was in L.A. I was heading for an audition for "Twilight". I honestly had no idea what that was or worse about. But I didn't care at the moment. If this audition didn't go well, I had already made the decision to call my parents to tell them that I'm going back to London. Hell, the only reason I wasn't there now was because of Kristen Stewart. The beautiful and talented Ms. Stewart. I had recently seen her movie "Into the Wild" and fell in love with her. She was such a great actress. I could imagine working with her. Being in love with her. Pulling her into my arms and leaning in...

My phone rang. Thankfully, she took me out of my daydreams before they got anymore sensual. It was Catherine Hardwicke.

"Are you here yet? The audition starts at 3" she said. I looked at the time, it was 2:45, and I was only a couple blocks away.

"Yeah" I responded, "I'll be there in like five minutes."

"Alright" she said. I heard her tell someone in the background that I was almost there. "'Kay" I heard her say. Then I heard a laugh, and I knew it was Kristen. I recognized her laugh from her movies. This laugh, however, was more natural rather than forced. I imagined as her beautiful lips pushed up and gave out that incredible laugh. If I were ever near those lips, I would just... I hung up the phone, before Catherine could hear my breathing pick up. I was going to be in the same room as Kristen Stewart. But I made myself focus, I couldn't think about that now. What if I didn't get the part? I probably wouldn't, knowing the terrible actor I was.

As I drove up to the address that Catherine had given me, I began to take deep breaths. I parked my car on the curb and stepped out. I walked towards the red door that could either make or break me. I had a feeling I should be buying my one-way ticket to London right now. Before I knocked on the door of fate, I took one last breath to steady myself. I also popped a mint my mouth. Good breath could help my chances. Who was I kidding? Miserable, I knocked on the door lightly. I heard footsteps coming towards me and a "Coming". Catherine opened the door.

"Hey, I'm Catherine Hardwicke, Director of Twilight. WELCOME TO TWILIGHT" she yelled. What a frighteningly optimistic woman she was. I was amused by her excitement and stepped through the door frame.

"Hey, I'm Robert Pattinson" I said.

"Maybe the next Edward" she elbowed me. _Hopefully_, I said under my breath. She took me for a tour around her house. I had to admit it was nice and all but there was only was thing or rather person I wanted to see. Badly.

"Where's Kristen?" I blurted out. _Idiot! _Don't make yourself look desperate. Now I knew my chances are so small I didn't know if I should bother trying anymore. Surprisingly, Catherine laughed.

"She's upstairs, come on" she said. What is Kristen doing upstairs, I though. I followed Catherine up the stairs. She turned the knob and opened the door.

"This is Kristen Stewart" she mused.

That's when I saw her. She had her back to me looking out an open window. I noticed the way the warm wind made her reddish hair sway onto her left shoulder. The way she inhaled the air and bathed in the sunlight. I saw her chest lightly rise and fall as she took a deep breath. She was wearing a blue t-shirt that exposed some of her lower back. And she was wearing grey sweats. She was perfection.

Catherine cleared her throat and Kristen turned around immediately, blushing a little in embarrassment. We walked towards each other. She exhaled and had a small smile on her lips.

"Hey, I'm Kristen Stewart" she said.

"I know" I said dazed by her beauty. "I mean yeah, I'm Robert Pattinson" I quickly exclaimed. She let out a soft laugh. She extended her arm and I took her hand in mine. Her hands were unbelievably soft. I started to stroke the back of her hand with my thumb. When I finally realized what I was doing, I looked up terrified to Kristen's face. Her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes that sparkled with the light of the room. We looked at each other, and our gazes locked.

I felt something stirring inside me. A feeling I was unfamiliar with. When I slowly started to realize what that feeling could be, Catherine interrupted our little introduction by clapping her hands.

"Well, why don't we get this party started" she said bobbing her head. She had a devious smile on her face. She was thinking about something. Was it about Kristen and me? If she was, that had to be a good thing, right? I released Kristen's hand that I was still holding on to. We looked away awkwardly.

"Let's start with the Biology scene" Catherine said excitedly. "I wanna feel the chemistry between the two of you and a deep sense of connection" she ended. The tension in the room could be cut in half with a knife. And I think she sensed that. Okay, Biology. I can do this. _Focus, Rob._ We headed downstairs to Catherine's kitchen table. She felt it would feel more like a lab table. When we finished the scene, we moved onto the meadow scene.

Kristen and I laid on Catherine's living room floor and started the scene. Like before upstairs, Kristen and I locked gazes. We looked at each other with awe and fascination. Well I was looking at her that way. I had never seen a more beautiful creature than the one laying before me. After this, there was one more scene to shoot. I thought maybe it could be something more with talking, but Catherine said something that completely shocked me.

"The kissing scene" she mused.

I looked at Kristen shocked that we were going to kiss. But inside I was exploding with joy. All I have been thinking about all day were her lips. How badly I wanted to be near them, to kiss them, and finally the chance presented itself. _Thank God, I had that mint earlier. My breath was fresh. _I laughed softly. Kristen looked at me amused.

"Let's go up to my bedroom to make this more comfortable" Catherine said. More comfortable? How can it get more comfortable? I was so nervous my palms were sweating and my heart was racing. I shoved my hands into my pockets to make myself seemed relaxed. Kristen seemed relaxed. This was probably because she had done this already with the guys who auditioned before me. The revelation made me angry. What the… It began to dawn on me what kind of anger was inside me. I was jealous. I was jealous of actors. Jeez. There was more wrong with me than I had originally thought.

We headed upstairs. We walked into the bedroom and both looked at Catherine.

"Well get on the bed" she laughed. She was making this situation more nerve wracking by the minute. I walked nervously towards the bed as Kristen followed.

"Robert, we're going to need you to take off your shirt" she said. WHAT? Take off my shirt? I was… I wasn't fat but I hadn't exactly kept up a healthy lifestyle either. Reluctantly, I took off my shirt. Kristen gasped and looked at me. I gave her a small smile. I climbed onto the bed and took a deep breath. Kristen looked at me square in the eye and said…

"It'll be okay, Rob. Don't get yourself so worked up. It's okay" she said. And with that reassurance I wanted to kiss her then and there but I had to wait for Catherine's demand. I looked at Catherine. She was setting up her camera on a tripod. A few moments later she yelled "ACTION".

_Here we go,_ I thought.

"How did you get in here" she asked getting into character.

"The window" I grinned.

"Do you do that a lot" she asked looking at my lips once.

"Well… just the last couple months. I like watching you sleep. It… umm… it kind of fascinating to me" I said. Kristen let out an audible exhale, looking at my lips again.

"Umm… well, I just want to try one thing, just stay very still" I said. This was it. I started to lean in slowly as my character would. Kristen shifted a little closer when I was two-thirds there.

"Don't move" I said. I leaned in closer. Our noses touched. We breathed each other in and slowly I touched her lips.


End file.
